Sora Inoue
was Orihime Inoue's older brother. Character Outline While alive he shown to have care for his sister whom he thought of as a daughter. He would take care of his sister and described his parents as such: "Our Mother was a whore, our Father a devil. When a child would cry they would hit it until it stopped. That's the kind of people they were" Bleach Chapter 6, Page 1. He raised Orihime until his death. History Sora Inoue was 15 years old when his sister Orihime Inoue was born and loved her as if she was his own daughter. In March of his 18th year he took Orihime, who was then 3 years-old, and ran away with her, due to his parents abuse. Three years before the series began, he left for work one morning after having had an argument with his little sister over the hairpins he had bought her. This would be the last time he saw his little sister while still alive. He died in the Kurosaki Clinic from wounds suffered in a car accident. Synopsis He enters the story quickly as a Hollow, . In the anime, he is seen being dragged to Hueco Mundo to be turned into a Hollow at the behest of Grand FisherBleach Episode 2. This is not shown or even suggested in the manga; one can assume that his feelings of being forgotten by Orihime were what prompted his transformation in this case. He proceeds to attack Ichigo in his room and when that fails he like most hollows goes on to attack the person closest to him when he was alive (his sister). After arriving at Orihime's apartment he separates her soul from her body and attacks Tatsuki Arisawa leaving her unconscious. When he goes on to attack Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia arrive to stop him. During their battle he begins to remember his past life, but it is only after Orihime jumps in between him and Ichigo that he is able to remember everthing. He begins having an internal battle between himself and his Hollow nature, in the anime Rukia states that this was probably because he became a Hollow against his will. After his human mind momentarily regains control, shattering his Hollow mask, he grabs Ichigo's Zanpakutō and prepares to slay himself. Seeing this his sister tells him that there was one thing that she should have said before he died and after saying their good-byes he drives the Zanpakutō into himself, killing himself as Hollow and moving on to Soul Society as a spirit. Trivia *In the official English-language manga translation, he was given the name Kakei as his real name had not been mentioned at that point, but he is still called Sora in the character popularity polls. *Curiously, before being purified by Ichigo Kurosaki, Sora was able to remove his Hollow mask and recover his original personality. Sora remains in Hollow form, albeit with a human head. While this is the process in which a Hollow becomes an Arrancar he does not become one, presumably because of Sora resisting his Hollow self, rather than the Hollow itself removing the mask. References Category:Characters Category:Hollow Category:Male